


Surveillance

by angelikitten



Series: Operation: Get Robin A (Bat)Man [3]
Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To make a plan work, you've got to know what you're up against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

Green Arrow put down the **telescope**. He put down the tool he used to see very far away.

Green Arrow had been watching Batman all day as a **favour** to El Dragón. He was doing it as an act of kindness. He wondered if he could ask El Dragón for a **favour** in return. He wondered if El Dragón would do something of a sexual nature for him in return.

Because he had been watching Batman, he could now **tell** El Dragón what Batman had been doing. He could give an account of what Batman had been doing all day, including how many times Batman and Superman had had hot mansex. **Hopefully**, with this information, El Dragón could make a plan. With any luck, El Dragón could make a proper plan - one where Green Arrow could do something other than watching.

Green Arrow looked over to his **right**. He looked over to the side that was not his left, where he saw Flash. Flash had been watching Superman like Green Arrow had been watching Batman.

"Now we've finished watching, maybe you and me should go and do something." Flash said **suggestively**. He said it in a way that implied that they should do something that could be considered improper - something like hot mansex.

Green Arrow smiled and **followed** him. He walked after Flash. Asking El Dragón for a favour could wait.

And that's terrible.


End file.
